This Isn't You
by Dark-Poet3
Summary: Jack Frost x Reader. A little reader insert story I came up with. Summary sucks. Might or might not continue, depends on if you all want me to or not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This Isn't You

Jack watched as (Name) painted her nails, getting slightly frusturated with herself. He sighed, wondering why she was trying to look different. Recently, she had started wearing makeup, doing all these crazy things with her hair, and dressing in clothes that looked extremly...how should he put it? Skintight...?

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, knowing he wasn't heard. "This isn't you." He sighed, sitting on her window. He tapped the glass and frost instintly formed. (Name) looked over at the window, gasping. She saw the (favorite flower) pattern on her window.

"Beautiful." (Name) breathed out, touching the pattern gently. Jack smiled, remembering this same look of wonder on her face when he met saw her. It had been two years ago when he first saw her...

( ~ - _ -)~Flashback~(- _ - ~ )

Jack sat on a tree branch in the middle of the forest. He had been in a small town, bringing snow almost everyday, the kids seemed to love it.

"Augh! It's so cold~!" He heard a whine come from the forest floor. Curious, he looked down. There, walking through the forest, was a girl, about the age of 15. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and her skin was (s/c).

"If she doesn't like it, I'll just have to make her." Jack said, a mischevious grin forming on his lips. Jack reached down and made a snowball. He blew on it and was just about to through it when, he heard her singing.

"I hear your voice on the wind,

And I hear you call out my name.

'Listen my child,' You say to me,

'I am the voice of your history.

Be not afraid come follow me,

Answer my call and I'll set you free!'"

Jack stood there, dropping the snowball and listened to her smooth voice.

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,

I am the voice of your hunger and pain.

I am the voice that always is calling you,

I am the voice, I will remain.

I am the voice inthe feilds when the summer's gone,

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow.

Ne'er do I sleep throughout the cold winter long,

I am the voice that in springtime will grow."

Jack could only stare as the girl twirled and danced around the snowy forest. He couldn't hear the music, but knew that it must have been lively. Then the girl stopped and become serious, still swaying though.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be,

Filled in my sorrow and blood in my feilds.

I am the voice of the future,

Bring me your peace, bring me your peace and my wounds they will heal."

The girl put her hand over her heart, as if she were in pain, Jack became slightly worried. But then realized it was part of the song.

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,

I am the voice of your hunger and pain.

I am the voice that always is calling you,

I am the voice.

I am the voice of the past that will always be,

I am the voice of your hunger and pain.

I am the voice of the future,

I am the voice.

I am the voice.

I am the voice.

I am the voice!"

The girl collapsed on the ground. She giggled lightly to herself, panting a bit from dancing around.

"Wow." Jack breathed. He sat next to the girl, obviously not being noticed. He had the strongest urge to know her name. "But how?" He asked himself. Then it hit him. Jack jumped up and made his way to a tree untouched by his frost. He tapped it lightly with his staff. Words formed out of the frost saying, 'What's your name?'

Jack looked back as he heard the audiable gasp. The girl had gotten up and started walking towards the tree. She touched the words lighlty, a look of pure and innocent wonder on her face.

Jack chuckled, startling the girl. Could she see him? The girl looked around nervously.

"H-hello?" She squeaked out. She could hear him,well, that worked too.

"Hey." Jack answered, laughing once again as she jumped. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He said.

"M-my name's (F/Name), (F/NAme) (L/Name). And you are?" (Name) asked, looking around.

"The Name's Jack, Jack Frost." He said, bowing. Knowing fully that she couldn't see him anyway.

"Jack," (Name) tested his name, "I like it. Nice to meet, er, hear you, Jack." She giggled.

"Likewise." Jack chuckled.

( ~ - _ -)~End of Flashback ~(- _ - ~ )

Jack laughed at the memory. He was suprised to hear a gasp escape (Name)'s lips.

Then, Jack heard something he thought he'd never hear leave her mouth again. His Name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack." (Name) breathed, hand still resting on the frost covered window. Jack's breath caught in his throat. "I-is it really you?" She questioned, the silence making her doubt herself.

"Y-yeah, I'm here." He answered. (Name) sighed in relief.

"Good. Now that I know I'm not crazy," She laughed nervously, "Where did you go?" She asked, still not being able to see him. Jack frowned, he didn't go anywhere.

"I never left. Well, I mean, not for long. The longest I ever left was about a month, maybe two tops." Jack sighed. "I guess you just stopped believeing. Which is completely understandable, seeing as how you're in High School now, but-."

"Jack." (Name) cut him off. He looked towards her curiously.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her completely, not that she could see this. (Name)'s hand slid down the frosty window.

"What happened to me?" She sighed. Jack was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a bit shocked. She had changed over time, yeah, but everyone did. The way she said it, though, it pulled at Jack's heart.

"I mean, what am I doing?" (Name) asked, sighing and sitting in her window seat. She grabbed one of her many pillows and cuddled it to her chest, sighing slightly. "I don't feel like me anymore, like how I used to be." (Name) started to cry. "What happened? Why did I stop believing?" She sobbed into her pillow. Jack's heart felt like it was being gripped tightly. He never liked seeing (Name) cry.

"It's ok. Please don't cry." He reassured. (Name) shot up when she felt cold envelope her. She looked to the side and gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Jack looked at her to see her staring right at him.

"C-can you see me?" He asked, hope filling his heart. (Name) stiffled a sob and nodded, a beautiful crimson blush dusting her cheeks.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. It's been a stressful week. v.v**


End file.
